


Delirious

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Fever, Illnesses, M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is feverish and then all of a sudden Dave Karofsky is in his bedroom. He must be delirious. Written for a FF prompt but it got bigger than a flash fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirious

Kurt Hummel was feverish and he was pretty sure, delirious. He turned over in bed and looked at the clock hanging on his wall. It was only three in the afternoon but he’d been looking at the clock every fifteen minutes since noon. He stared at it, mesmerized by the tick, tick, ticking. Oh god, this was hell. He hadn’t been sick in years and he was absolutely miserable. Why had he told his dad and Carole that it was okay for them to leave? Oh yeah, he had felt bad that the newlywed couple rarely ever had personal time and he had sort of stolen their honeymoon from them.

Kurt also hated to be babied, but he sort of wanted it right now. He felt like he was dying and honestly wished that someone would kill him. He closed his eyes and tried his best to sleep, fever reducing medicine doing nothing to help. He could hear chattering and it was getting louder. Ugh. Now he remembered. Finn had invited some of the guys from the football team over to play video games.

“Damn it!” someone yelled and Kurt groaned. He had a horrible headache. He was starting to curse Finn Hudson’s existence. He was going to kill Finn as soon as he had the strength to get out of bed, he swore it. He would have his vengeance. He put his pillow over his head and attempted to suffocate himself. Okay, that was dramatic, even for Kurt. He attempted to try and sleep.

The door opened just when Kurt started to doze off. “God damn it Finn Hudson, first you bring your brutish, stupid football friends over while I’m dying and then you…” He shifted his head and felt the pillow being lifted off of it. It wasn’t Finn that was staring at him with big shocked eyes though. No, he found himself face to face with a sheepish looking Dave Karofsky. “Karofsky?” he asked. “Oh god, I am hallucinating.”

Karofsky shook his head from side to side and then slowly walked over to Kurt. He laid his hand on Kurt’s burning forehead and – oh, that felt kind of nice – Kurt looked up and stared at him. He looked nervous, like he was panicking, but he was extremely gentle as he mumbled, “God you’re burning up.” Karofsky kept breathing in and out and moved Kurt’s blankets and felt his skin and fuck, he was hallucinating, right?

“Yeah I am,” Kurt said, giggling a little at the way his voice slurred. He had too much medicine in his system and he was hot, so hot. He was not okay. He was fantasizing about Dave Karofsky, for god’s sake. Why on earth would he be fantasizing about Karofsky coming to take care of him? He could do better than that.

“Here, take all of these huge blankets off,” Karofsky said, taking off Kurt’s top layer, a thick duvet, followed by the blanket underneath. He once again touched Kurt’s clammy skin with a gentle, delicate touch. “You’re sweating like crazy. Damn it, why would they leave you alone with only Hudson to watch after you? No offense to him, but he’s kind of like one of the worst people to leave a sick dude with.”

“Hey, he’s my…bro-brother,” Kurt said, coughing before he could finish the last word.

A big hand slipped beneath his back and Karofsky helped him sit up. Kurt sat up, still debating in his head why Karofsky was there and if he was real or just fantasy. “Here, sit up,” he said. “Do you have a thermometer on you?” he asked.

Kurt gestured to the bedside countertop. “There.”

Dave very quickly tilted his head back and set up the thermometer. “Open,” he said. Kurt opened his mouth and Dave stuck the thermometer in. “Close.” Kurt waited patiently for the thermometer to start beeping. It was probably a bad thing that when Karofsky took it out, his eyes got really big. He had pretty nice eyes that looked a little bit terrified. What was he so scared of? Kurt just had the flu, right? “You’re really hot, Kurt,” he said.

“I know,” Kurt said giggling. “You think I’m hot ‘cause you’re gay.”

Karofsky made a face. It was a funny face, a face that looked a little nauseous as well as terrified. “Where can I get you a washcloth for your head?” he asked. “That’s what my mom used to do when I was sick; I think that’s a good thing to do.”

Kurt smiled. That was kind of sweet. “The bathroom next door,” he said. He thought about it for a moment. “Can you also get me something to drink, please?”

Kurt thought the idea of Dave Karofsky in his bedroom was hilarious. He had heard from Finn that Dave was working through his bullying but he hadn’t believed him. Maybe he was a nice guy now, some kind of angel who takes care of sick guys who are stuck with their stupid stepbrothers. It was just way too funny and Kurt knew that he probably had way too much medicine in his system.

If Karofsky smiled, he would be really cuddly looking. Kurt wondered what it would feel like to give Karofsky a hug. It would probably feel very, very awesome. He was a cute guy when he wasn’t scowling. He was just Kurt’s type, honestly. He was also gay. Gay was good. Kurt liked gay things. Gay things were usually the best kind of things that there were.

A moment later, Karofsky returned with a washcloth and a glass of juice. He slowly approached Kurt and Kurt opened his eyes again. The bigger boy laid the cloth down on Kurt’s forehead and Kurt shivered. It was so cold. Way too cold but he didn’t have the energy to move it. He reached for the juice and took a sip. His hands shook and big ones wrapped around his. “It’s alright, yeah?” he asked.

Kurt nodded, a moment of clarity flooding him. Oh god, Dave Karofsky really was in his room and really was taking care of him. “Karofsky, what the hell’s going on?”

“Nothing dude, I just heard you were sick and they left you with Hudson of all people and what could I do?”

“This is the weirdest, weirdest day ever.”


End file.
